infinity_xdfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity XD Wiki
Welcome to the Infinity XD Wiki Welcome to the Infinity XD wiki page. The wiki specializes as profiles and information regarding the Facebook group of Infinity XD (OCC Group) . General Rules *'No OP characters'. We had some complications with many of the members having some characters that are too powerful with little if not no weakness. To keep the RP running without arguments please check with any of the admins in the Facebook RP group or any of the older members to see if the character is acceptable. *Make a Facebook profile before making a wikia profile.(Which is in this link . Reasons for this is because wiki editing isn't easy so in my return I will be the one adding and creating the pages but it's free for anyone to edit. If pages are tampered around, I will lock it to admin so please don't edit what is NOT '''needed. *Please be nice towards other members. I know the fact that some people might not like each others for who they are or what character barged in the wrong time in RP. However please refrain from attacking(Verbally, maybe possibly physically) each other. *Remember to have fun with RPing! If any need of any help please report to the admins or older members of the RP group. If it's wiki help related please report to me the admin of the wiki under the name Michelle in the group in Facebook. RP 101 general rules *State character's name when speaking with that character. Ex. Riot: I don't know if this is right. *Thoughts and whispers are in brackets. Ex. Riot: and I thought that was a bad situation... *Stating what the character's actions are doing are either in dash lines or asterisks. Ex. -Jragon walks out of the room with Thyme in his arms- or *Dharc flips through the pages in his book as the others spoke* *Author's notes or comments are in parenthesis. Ex. (He didn't stole Rex's bike, it's a bicycle he found in the back of the house.) '''BEWARE we like to keep the comments and notes minimum in RPs, if there's too much notes/comments that are sidetracking or inappropriate they will be deleted by the admins. *Any people can start a new RP location and time but it's best to finish one RP before going to the next RP unless it's a split RP. *There are some days or weekends we do Break RPs. Simple RPs no need to stress out it's very much like an omake from animes. It has no relations to the current RPs running. It's all for fun or some character developments. Breakroom/Rules to the Breakroom *Link to the Breakroom . *This room is to discuss outside of the RP, if by any means you have any questions you may post here. (Best advise to PM if the question is more privately) *Don't fight please. There's been arguments here too so don't start flaming. *If you are going to be gone by any means, you may report your day you may not be available there. *Enjoy the Breakroom for discussions with all of the members, offline of the RP. Category:Browse Category:Front page Category:Information Category:Rules